The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer program.
A voice recognition technique of analyzing content spoken by a speaker and converting the content into text has been disclosed (for example, JP 2012-181358A). JP 2012-181358A discloses a technique by which captions that are easy for a user to read and understand can be generated when an input voice is sequentially converted into text and the text is displayed. Further, techniques by which content spoken by the speaker can be analyzed and processing based on the content can be executed have been proposed, and such techniques have been incorporated into mobile telephones and smart phones.